


Hey Mister Park

by needlepricks (kaleidoscopexia)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Implied Consent, Junsu knows what he wants, M/M, Underage Sex, junsu is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopexia/pseuds/needlepricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Yoochun is an ordinary almost-hard-working Korean man. Unfortunately he lusts for his neighbour's young son who doesn't seem to be at all the typical boy-next-door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Mister Park

 

  
Park Yoochun was your typical working man. He goes to work from 9 am, he gets the usual scoldings from his boss for handing in his reports late, maybe getting a few numbers flirtatiously tucked into his back pocket throughout the day, before he returns home at 5 pm (sometimes at 9 when his boss was in a really pissed mood) a little exhausted.

  
Someone might think, a man like Park Yoochun, a good looking 29 year old man, with his shoulder length jet-black hair, his trademark thick black frames perched on his nose (the frames just for show, for that I’m-a-smart-working-man effect), his red lips-the bottom one slighter fuller than the top- which naturally forms a pout and with his lean and fit body, you’d think that his nights would be a little more-  _active_ \- but alas it wasn’t.

Not that no women didn’t attempt to get him into their panties or most of the time into his pants nor was it because he was a saint and thought abstinence was a way of life. No. It was for an entirely different reason.

The reason being why he refused his work buddies’ invitation to hang out for a drink or rejected dinner and _maybe a cup coffee or something at my house_  from random women was the fact that he lusted for his neighbour.

And everything about it seemed so wrong but Park Yoochun couldn’t help himself for lusting for his next-door neighbour. Well, if it was merely his neighbour, Yoochun wouldn’t have thought twice about striking a conversation maybe asking said neighbour to  _have a cup of coffee or something’ something’ at his house_ , but this particular neighbour was a guy.

Of the XY gene.

A male.

An Adam.

And even that wouldn’t have been much of a problem (he had nothing against gays, heck his best friend was gay and he practically swung both ways anyways) the real problem really lies within the fact that he was lusting for his next-door neighbour’s son.

It would have still been acceptable if this said neighbour was a 50 year old crackpot with a 20 something year old son who just happens to still live with him but nope, fate wasn’t going to be so kind to him.

Nope.

He had to lust for his neighbour’s 16 year old son.

A freaking minor for god sakes. 13 years younger. More than a  _decade_  younger. He could almost hear the angry cries of mothers all across Korea cursing his existence. If people knew even an inch of what he desperately wanted to do to this minor neighbour of his he’d probably be sent behind bars even before he could say  _fuck_.

Well with that being said, it wasn’t as if he was the only one at fault; the boy, Kim Junsu- that was his name- had to be a fucking  _tease_.

 

 

 

 

It was a Saturday morning when Yoochun first noticed a truck backing up in front of his ex-neighbour’s front yard. The old couple next door had sold the house after deciding to spend the rest of their life living the life in Hawaii _for the sun and the surf_  they told him but Yoochun highly doubted it as he tried to plaster a convincing smile at the 70 year old couple when they informed him of their little news.

So, when he saw the movers carefully carrying cardboard boxes and furniture wrapped in bubble wraps into the house next door, Yoochun knew that the new owners had moved in. He drained his cup of coffee before slipping on an acceptable looking t-shirt over his body and went out to greet his new neighbours.

He walked across his lawn searching for the tell-tale flustered face amongst the sea of furniture and sure enough he saw a pretty woman with brown locks who looked around early thirties (but most probably older because she looked like one of those women who looked young for their age) with her face a little red, hands pointing everywhere, ordering the movers about.

“Hi,” Yoochun greeted, hands held out for a handshake, a charming smile ready.

The woman had pretty teardrop eyes as those eyes swept from his face to his hand and back to his face. “Erm...” she seemed hesitant to shake his hand, face blushing redder.

Yoochun realised that it might look like he was trying to pick up a new stranger and he quickly amended himself and said, “I’m your neighbour, I live next door.” Yoochun pointed to his house. “I thought I’d just come over and say hi and you know, welcome you to the neighbourhood”

The woman laughed.

“I’m so sorry; I must have seemed so rude.” She quickly took his hand and shook it. “I’m JiKyung. Kim JiKyung. It’s so kind of you to make your way to welcome us.”

“Us?” Yoochun looked around for the sign of her husband.

“Oh. Wait a sec. Junsu! Junsu!” JiKyung called out and a boy with blazing red hair jogged over. He had the same tear-shaped eye, only a little rounder and more tilted and he was much cuter Yoochun observed.

The boy had a grin on his lips as his eyes scanned over Yoochun making him a little uncomfortable with his feral-like gaze.

“This is my son, Kim Junsu and uhm this is...” JiKyung started to introduce them when she realised that she didn’t know his name.

Seeing the apologetic face on JiKyung, Yoochun quickly spared her and introduced himself. “Yoochun. Park Yoochun. Welcome, Junsu” and Yoochun quickly outstretched his hand to shake Junsu and a surprisingly small soft hand returned his shake.

“Hey Mister Park.”

Yoochun chuckled at being addressed that way. “Hey, there’s no need with the formalities. You could call me Yoochun if you like. Or hyung if it’s more comfortable. I’m not that old, I hope.” Yoochun joked while Junsu’s hand was still gripping his. Yoochun had a sudden urge to never let go.

“Ok Mister Park.” Junsu answered and removed his hand. He turned to his mother. “Mum, I made a few new friends; can I go hang out with them please?” Junsu pleaded making sure to insert an extra cute tone to his voice, knowing his Mum was a total sucker for it.

“Sure honey. Just make sure you’re back before dinner.”

“Thanks Mum. It’s nice meeting you Mister Park.” Junsu said, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips. Yoochun’s swallowed as his eyes traced the path of Junsu’s tongue as the pink tongue swiped across the red lips before disappearing back into his mouth. “See you around, hyung.”

“Kids these days make friends so easily. I’m so glad he adjusted so fast” JiKyung commented with a hint of appreciation in her voice as her eyes followed her son’s disappearing back. Yoochun nodded absentmindedly. However he was appreciating something entirely different.

He was appreciating the existence of skinny jeans.

Especially skinny jeans over a  _generous_  bottom.

 

 

 

 

The teases all started on an ordinary Sunday morning a month ago, maybe a little over two weeks after the Kim’s had moved in.

Over the course of those two weeks, Yoochun had found out that Kim JiKyung was a widow, her husband died when Junsu was 12 and she had another son, Kim Junho who was Junsu’s fraternal twin currently in a boarding school in Japan.

He also got to hang out with Junsu a few times, the kid always enthusiastically telling him about his day at school. Yoochun figured out that maybe Junsu saw him as a father figure after the absence of an older male presence in his life.

Which made him a little guilty over his growing attraction to the boy.

He had been having an inner battle with himself. Berating himself for having such lustful thoughts over the younger boy especially since he had been acting like a stalker for the past two weeks. He had been watching the young boy from his house (his kitchen window to be exact) as the boy played with his soccer ball in his backyard.

He hid behind the safety of his curtains, pulled slightly open to allow him to watch as Junsu bounced the ball with his leg and body, seeing how the muscles of his exposed shorts clad leg contract as he lifted his feet off the ground. Dirty thoughts coursing through his mind at what those legs could wrap around.

He was destined for hell for sure.

But really, Yoochun shouldn’t have mulled too much over such a thing, as he later found out, because Kim Junsu wasn’t really your average kid-next-door.

“Hey Mister Park” Junsu greeted when he saw Yoochun closing his back door, dressed in a loose white t-shirt and basketball short, his hair pulled up into a ponytail with a basketball in his hand.

“Hey Junsu. Seriously, call me hyung, Mister Park sounds like my father. It makes me feel old”

“You are old hyung.” Junsu answered cheekily.

Yoochun smiled at Junsu before doing a few stretches and then he dribbled the ball in his hand, bouncing the ball a few times before running up to the basket and shooting a goal as he jumped up. He continued dribbling the ball and scoring a few more baskets, loving the feel of sweat pouring out of him as he continued to run.

“You’re quite good Mister Park.” Junsu observed, his soccer ball forgotten to watch Yoochun play.

“I’m okay” Yoochun said modestly. He was actually a basketball player during his college days, winning his team a few tournaments. “You wanna play?” Yoochun asked after he saw Junsu continue watching him.

“Yes!” Junsu answered brightly, jumping over the low fence separating the two properties. “But I have to warn you hyung, I’m really good, maybe not as great as soccer but I’m really really good”

Yoochun barked out a hearty laugh. “We’ll see about that.” Yoochun challenged and seeing the competitive glint in Junsu’s eye Yoochun passed the ball to Junsu and said “show me what you got first.”

And so they played, bodies sliding against each other as they defended trying to prevent the other from scoring. Sweat drenched their bodies, making their shirts cling tightly to their skin. Yoochun would lie if he denied the fact that he took advantage of their constant body contact.

A hand on a hip as the other held out in defence to distract the boy from the intimate contact.

Maybe pressing his body a little too close; more than necessary.

After a good two hours of playing, Yoochun proved that he was still in good shape even against the young stamina of the young boy. They were both sprawled on their backs breathing hard from exhaustion.

“It’s not fair” Junsu complained and Yoochun could hear the pout forming on Junsu’s lips even though he wasn’t looking at him.

“Hey kid, I won fair and square.”

“No you didn’t”

“Care to justify?” Yoochun questioned head turned towards Junsu. He ignored the fact that he wasn’t really playing clean but Junsu wasn’t supposed to notice. “Besides, you were cheating a lot, elbowing me and stepping on my foot. You should have been fouled for that.”

“Touché. Fine.” Junsu rolled over, his head hovering over Yoochun’s. “Next time, we’re going to play soccer, and I’ll beat your ass so bad you’re never being able to play soccer ever again.”

Yoochun inwardly groaned at the non-existent hidden meaning his head was suggesting. “You’re on. But I have to warn you, you might be younger but I have a whole ten years worth of skills on you.”

“But I have new skills and old people get tired easily” Junsu poked jokingly resulting into a light kick from the older man. “Hyung?”

“Hmm?”

Before Yoochun could comprehend what was happening, Junsu had already lowered his mouth towards his. Yoochun was completely shocked as he felt lips landing down softly on his. He felt Junsu’s tongue, tracing the seam of his mouth, lightly tracing across the closed lips, not pressing to enter. It was over within a few seconds before Junsu pulled back.

“W-what?” Yoochun said breathlessly, and the breathlessness was not from their little exercise as he saw the younger boy grinning back at him.

“I’ve always wanted to know what you taste like.” Junsu told him. “And you taste really really good. For an old guy.” Junsu scrambled up, standing. “See you around Mister Park” Junsu waved at him before jumping over the fence and entering his house.

Who could really blame Park Yoochun if he jerked himself in the shower, after that, to the ghost of Junsu’s tongue as he imagined it sliding across a different part of him as his thumb traced over the slit of his cock.

 

 

 

 

Sometimes Junsu didn’t even need to openly tease him to seduce the poor man. The boy himself was already a walking sex-on-legs. Yoochun couldn’t help but think if the deity of sex and lust would ever appear in human form, it’d take the form of Junsu.

The boy had the most luscious curves; small waist which then continues down to curve out into a pert ass. A natural s-line that girls all over Korea would die to have (probably envious because he was born with it while they had to starve to keep stick thin according to their sick ideal image of what a girl’s weight should be).

Yoochun’s bedroom happened to be parallel to Junsu’s. One of his bedroom windows faced the Kim’s house and it just so happens that Junsu’s room happened to be right across his.

So it was a few days after the basketball incident that another incident happened. It was around 11 pm, Yoochun had to type an article which his boss had threatened to  _cut his balls and smash it into pieces_ if he sent it in late again. It was fortunate for Yoochun that he was really good at his job, albeit always bad at deadlines, that his boss still kept him.

Yoochun really needed quiet to get his brain juices flowing out but the sound of loud music was disturbing his inner Zen. He pulled his curtains open, words of  _keep it down_  died in his throat. His mouth turned dry at what he beholds. The song that had earlier irritated him suddenly sounded erotic as Junsu moved his hips to the beat.

The windows and curtains were strewn open, probably to let the cool night air in. Yoochun recognized the song as Mirotic; an extremely popular song that had been spinning the radio stations throughout the whole week. Yoochun acknowledged these people were talented as he heard a particularly loud scream belt out from Junsu’s ipod hitting a perfect high note but he was more of a ballad kind of guy. But now he appreciated the song as Junsu thrusts his hips, rolling it around slowly, his movements sharp and fluid.

Junsu was doing a particular sexy move, running his hand slowly down his black wife beater, repeatedly thrusting those delicious hips, his loose sweatpants moving sculpting his curves at each thrust while singing along to the song when Junsu noticed he was watching him. Junsu stopped and bent down to press the pause button (Yoochun swore he purposely did that) and he could see the shirt ride up a few centimetres to reveal milky white strip of skin.

“I’m sorry. Did I disturb you Mister Park?” Junsu shouted in apology, but nothing in his face gave any sign that he was sorry at all. He was delighted to see Yoochun’s expression at being caught red-handed watching him dance.

Yoochun tried to say something but his voice was stuck in his throat. Or more accurately in his nether regions. An embarrassing hoarse cry was all that came out which only made Junsu grin wider. “J-just keep.... it... down” Yoochun forced out a strangled cry before forcing his curtains close as he collapsed in his chair.

Let’s just say a different kind of juice flowed instead that night.

And his balls were in constant danger the next day.

 

 

 

 

The week after that, Yoochun avoided Junsu like a plague.

“Hey Mister Park” Junsu called out to Yoochun who had just gotten out of his car. Junsu was wet from washing his mother’s car, sponge and a water hose in his hand.

Yoochun grunted a response making sure not to make eye contact. He grabbed his laptop case from the backseat and locked the door.

Junsu definitely didn’t like being ignored. He didn’t do anything wrong and he wanted to talk to Yoochun so badly. “Yoochun hyung! Do you wanna play soccer with me after this?”

“I’m kinda busy. Go play with your friends or something”

“But you promised that I could kick your butt” Junsu said, trying to get out more response from his neighbour.

“Uhm. Maybe some other time.” Yoochun entered the house and locked the door.

He was too embarrassed for having been caught peeping at Junsu. Not that the embarrassment made him stop. No, it was too much tempting for Yoochun to slide the curtains slightly open, only a little gap, when he knew Junsu had just come from soccer practice and stripped down to take a shower.

Junsu rarely ever closed his windows or the curtains as if he was certain that no one would even think to look into his room. If he didn’t have Park Yoochun as his neighbour, Kim Junsu didn’t really need to worry, but he did. He couldn’t see much when he peeked through the small gap, too scared to make the gap wider in case he was caught again. So all that he could see were glimpses of milky white skin and that was enough to fuel his lonely nights.

 

 

 

 

Yoochun had just come back from work late, Changmin-his boss- had his usual  _time of the month_  (not like he wasn’t hormonal everyday) had found fault in every report that Yoochun had sent and was ordered to redo the whole bloody thing until he deemed it satisfactory.

So he wasn’t in a particularly jolly mood as he parked his car in front of his house to find the front porch light was on, signalling the presence of someone on his doorstep. It further irritated him to find the silhouette of a human sandwich-minus the filling- shamelessly making out on his doorstep.

“Great” Yoochun muttered, ready to scare what looked like two horny teenagers away.

But as he neared to the couple, both too busy eating each other’s faces to notice his presence, the grunts and moans emitting from the one whose back was against his front door, legs wrapped tightly around the other, he recognized the red hair as the Junsu and the other dark haired boy as Jung Yunho, a kid living a couple of blocks away.

Well, to his credit Yoochun had made his presence quite clear by faking a loud cough, hacking at his throat but the couple either didn’t hear him or plain ignored him. So it wasn’t really Yoochun’s fault if he acted the voyeur that he is by staring at Junsu who was bouncing up and down against the door.

Yoochun watched Junsu’s legs tightened around the tall dark haired boy’s waist crossing his legs at the heel. Junsu was moaning into Yunho’s mouth, one hand reaching around to grab the boy’s neck closer to deepen the kiss while another snaked backwards and up beneath the boy’s shirt.

The loud obscene noises of smacking lips went straight to Yoochun’s groin as it stirred from its sleep. Yoochun’s breathing ascended when Junsu pulled away, head lolling sidewards as the boy ravaged his neck. Junsu’s hand moved up from the the back of the boy’s neck, letting his fingers sift through the boy’s hair and his eyes locked in with Yoochun.

Yoochun gulped when he was caught staring yet again, but a voice told him that he did nothing wrong they were practically dry humping on his front step, and even if he was ashamed, he couldn’t keep his eyes away.

His eyes watched as Junsu gave him a small smirk before licking a slow deliberate stripe from the base of the boy’s neck up to his chin. The insistent humping stopped as Yunho felt himself come so hard in his pants, slumping against Junsu as he let his climax ride over.

“If you’re done with tainting my front door Yunho, I’d like to enter my house now,” Yoochun said clearly.

He felt the sudden urge to rip Yunho’s body apart for touching Junsu.

Yunho, jumped in surprise, and dropped Junsu upon hearing Yoochun’s voice. He turned around, eyes rounded in fear and shame as he realised the presence of the wet patch on the front of his jeans.

“I-I’m so so sorry hyung.” Yunho apologized, bobbing his head in a half-bow and covering the front of his jeans. “I’ll s-see you tomorrow?” Yunho turned to Junsu who had a huge grin on his face, breathing hard with a dark purple mark on his collar bone.

“We’ll see” Junsu said, not promising anything.

“Okay.” Yunho nodded to this, bowed apologetically to Yoochun before giving an awkward wave to Junsu and running into the darkness. Yoochun turned his head back to Junsu. Junsu on the other hand had no sense of embarrassment over the whole matter.

He was leaning against the door, one leg bent, foot flat on the door and hands buried deep in his front pocket, biting his swollen lips suggestively.

Yoochun disciplined his desire down to just to take Junsu there and then and he lets out a huge breath.

“Go back home Junsu”

Yoochun frowned and dug out his keys. He waited patiently for Junsu to move out of the way but the boy was stubborn.

Junsu sauntered over to Yoochun sliding his hand over his arms and then locking his fingers around Yoochun’s neck. “What if I don’t want to?” Junsu tiptoed and blew into Yoochun’s ear making goosebumps erupt throughout Yoochun’s body.

The blood all rushed to Yoochun’s downwards and he could feel his member painfully straining against his pants. He gathered all the self control he had and tried to make an even tone. “I think you should go home now. It’s already past midnight. Does your mother know you’re not at home?”

Junsu ignored Yoochun’s question and started to nibble on the soft flesh of Yoochun’s ear. Yoochun moaned at the soft bites, head already heady with lust which pooled at the base of his stomach. Yoochun tried to step back so that Junsu wouldn’t feel his aching hard on but Junsu wouldn’t let him, whimpering before digging his hands into Yoochun’s back pocket and pulling the man closer.

“Mom’s not at home right now. She’s got work and I don’t like staying all.... alone.... at home.” He licked the shell of Yoochun’s ear. “Besides, what mum doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Right Mister Park?” Junsu chuckled softly as he pulled away and Yoochun nearly fell forwards from lack of support. Junsu gave Yoochun’s hard on a few teasing pats before walking away. “See you around Mister Park.”

Yoochun nearly didn’t make it into his house before he came all over himself, pants pooled around his ankles as he stroked and squeezed himself dry.

 

 

 

 

“I have a problem”

Jaejoong cocked his head. Eyebrows reaching his bangs. “Changmin will kill you”

Yoochun looked incredulously at Jaejoong and pushed himself away from the table, his chair wheeled away and he turned to face Jaejoong. “How the hell does my problem got anything to with the boss?”

Jaejoong had his arms slung over the partition which separated his cubicle and Yoochun’s. He removed his hands, after turning his head to make sure that the Boss’s blinds were closed, he moved towards Yoochun’s area and leaned, half-sitting on his table.

“Well, if you want me to help jerk you off...”Jaejoong jerked his head towards Yoochun’s straining pants. “It does have something to do with Changmin. After he kills you, that is, he’s going to punish me with that cock ring he bought me the other day and make me wear it for a whole hour!” Jaejoong whispered scandalously.

Yoochun covered the front of his pants, finding it hard to forget what happened at his front step two nights ago. “I’m not talking about thi- stop staring at it!” Yoochun smacked Jaejoong’s arm. “I think I’m starting to like someone I shouldn’t.”

“Ooo.” Jaejoong looks excited. “Is it kinky?”

“Jae.”

“What? Fine. So...” Jaejoong prompted Yoochun to go on.

“I like... someone younger.”

“And that’s a problem because...?”

“Well he’s young!”

“How much younger? Catherine Zeta-Jones younger?”

Yoochun thought Jaejoong deserved the hard kick he landed on him. “If he was that young, he’d be 4 you idiot!” Yoochun hissed.

Jaejoong rubbed his shin, face scrunched in pain. “You don’t have to kick me you know. Only Changmin can abuse me.”

“Jae. Focus. Please?”

“Yoochun, so what, he’s younger. When you like someone, age doesn’t matter. It’s just you and him.... or err... her. And really if you both like each other nothing else should really matter. All this crap about what other people might think and it’s not right to do this because people won’t approve, is exactly what it is. Pure utter crap. Loving or even liking someone has no boundaries. You got that?”

Yoochun nodded his head, but still a little unsure.

“So, did you ask him out?” Jae asked.

“No.”

“No?” Jae said, surprised. “He’s taken?”

“No.”

“Retarded?”

“N- what? Jae!” Yoochun punched the man on his arms.

“Then why?”

_Coz he’s just a kid._

“I dunno.” Yoochun sighed before a loud shout calling for a  _Kim Jaejoong now!_ came from their boss’ room. Jaejoong patted his hands in pity before winking at him, murmuring a  _duty calls_  to Yoochun before entering Changmin’s office.

 

 

 

 

Yoochun was on the couch, staring at his television set, thinking over the not-so-helpful conversation he had with Jaejoong earlier. It was 10 pm and he couldn’t sleep because his head was playing over his little dilemma when his phone rang.

“Hello?”  
 _Yoochun?_  
“Noona. Is there something you want?”  
 _I’m really sorry, but I hope it won’t trouble you._  
“Tell me, and I’ll help if I can”  
 _Could you please look out for Junsu? I have an emergency at work and I can’t be home tonight and Junsu is really scared staying by himself at night all alone. So if maybe-_  
“I’ll look out for him”  
 _Thanks Yoochun_  
“No problem. He has my number right? If anything happens he can call me”  
 _Thank you, really thanks. I’ve got to go._

Yoochun hung up but not a few minute afterwards the phone rang again.

“Is there something else?”  
 _Yoochun?_  
“Junsu?”  
 _Can you please come over?_  
“Junsu is everything all right?”  
 _Please... hyung...._  
“I’ll be right over.”

Yoochun grabbed his wallet and house keys and ran towards Junsu’s house. His heart sped, imagining all the scenarios that might go wrong to make Junsu to ask him to come over. He pressed on the doorbell, almost breaking the damn thing when Junsu didn’t anwer immediately.

The door opened to reveal Junsu clad in a thin flimsy white t-shirt and a sweatpants that hung low on his hips.

“Junsu. What’s wrong?” His eyes searched the house from where he was seeing if there were any intruders or any sign of something out of place.

Junsu gave him a small smile and grabbed Yoochun’s hand, closed the door and pulled Yoochun towards the living room. He pushed Yoochun onto the couch and snuggled in next to him, switching the tv on.

“Junsu... I..what?” Yoochun was confused. He thought something bad had happened but Junsu was smiling and everything seemed normal.

“Yoochun hyung, just... stay over tonight okay?” Junsu begged, ducking his head so that he could have Yoochun’s arm slung over him as he made himself comfortable on Yoochun’s chest, looking up at him.

Having Junsu so close he could smell the sweet scent of his skin coupled with soft contours of Junsu’s body moulded to his side, Yoochun didn’t really want to refuse. He nodded his agreement and he was gifted with a radiant smile from Junsu.

They watched the movie airing on the tv together and somehow throughout the course of the movie, Junsu had moved to lay his head on Yoochun’s lap. Yoochun wasn’t really aware of what movie they were watching because he was floating in cloud 9 at having Junsu so close to him.

“Hyung?”

Yoochun looked down at the boy in his lap and stroked Junsu’s arm to show he was listening. “Hmm?”

“Do... you... have someone that you like?”

“Someone I like? Why?” Yoochun was worried at where the conversation was going.

“Do you... like me?”

Yoochun smiled. “Of course I do”  _More than you can ever imagine_. “You’re a good kid” Yoochun said amused. “Well, most of the time, when you’re not stomping on people’s foot”

“What if I’m not a good kid? Would you still like me?”

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Yoochun asked concerned. He wanted Junsu to look at him but he was still facing the television. “Is everything all right?”

“Just... asking.”

They stayed silent as they continued to watch the movie.

Junsu was restless; Yoochun hyung was just a little too slow on the uptake. How can he not know that Junsu was crazy over him?

Junsu rolled onto his other side, facing Yoochun instead. It was now or never, Junsu thought to himself, before leaning forwards to place a barely-there-kiss on Yoochun’s bulge.

A sharp intake of breath and the tightened grip on his arm encouraged Junsu to become bolder.

He placed another kiss, this time with more pressure on Yoochun’s clothed member as his hand wandered up to follow the crest of Yoochun’s hip bone, stroking it up and down. Feeling the bulge getting harder under his mouth, Junsu started to suck on the clothed groin, loving the low moans emitting from Yoochun’s mouth as he used his tongue to press onto the bulge, and tasting the start of Yoochun’s precum through the wet pants.

Yoochun was dangerously falling apart, when he felt frantic fingers trying to unbutton his pants and that made his clouded mind a little clearer.

He pulled Junsu up to face him; he needed to know if Junsu knew what he was doing.

“Junsu...what...the...hell...”

But Junsu didn’t give Yoochun a chance to question him further.

He surged forward to kiss Yoochun’s plump lip and the brief kiss wasn’t enough for him. He moved forwards to suck on Yoochun’s upper lip, tugging at it as he pulled away. He attacked again, now softly sucking on Yoochun lower lips, his tongue following the thick lip’s outline.

Yoochun could feel his whole body on fire. His senses were heightened as Junsu straddled him, pressing down hard letting their bodies in contact, hard on to hard on.

“Junsu. Wait. S-stop” Yoochun pushed Junsu away, giving a gentle push on his chest. “Wait. Do you know what you’re doing?”

Junsu nodded his head and let his tongue slide from Yoochun’s throat to just below the sensitive skin of his ear. He tilted his head to whisper into his ear. “I know exactly what I’m doing Mister Park.” Junsu moved away so that he could look straight into Yoochun’s dark dilated orbs, Yoochun’s heavy breathing making him harder.

He took one of Yoochun’s hands and led it beneath his shirt making it glide upwards, hissing at the contact of cold skin against his heated one.

“Haven’t you ever thought of doing this to me hyung?” Junsu breathed into the space between them. He led the fingers higher, both man buckling into each other as Yoochun’s finger tweaked a pebbled nipple.

“What about this Yoochun?” Junsu led Yoochun other hand backwards, making sure their gazes were locked, as he used Yoochun’s hand to push his sweatpants and boxers lower so that he could touch one of his naked cheeks.

Feeling the rounded ass in his palm was what undid Yoochun.

He crashed his mouth towards Junsu’s teeth clashing and tongues lashing out to possess Junsu’s mouth for his own. Junsu gladly open his mouth when Yoochun’s tongue pressed against his lips, letting it explore his wet mouth, the tongue lapping inside his wet cavern.

Junsu’s head lolled back, his hands now on Yoochun’s back, when Yoochun gave him double stimulation. A pinch on his nipple. A squeeze of his ass.

“You’re crazy” Yoochun moved down to give wet kisses on Junsu’s sensitive neck “ Do you know that?” He moved his head lower so that his mouth covered Junsu’s other nipple through the shirt.

“Fuck...” Junsu screamed as Yoochun sucked, his tongue imitating what he had done earlier to Yoochun’s crotch. “If crazy gets me this...” Junsu’s hand blindly moved towards the button of Yoochun’s jeans, undoing it and then sliding in his hand to release Yoochun’s cock from the restraint “... then crazy’s good.”

Junsu let his index finger slide towards the tip of Yoochun’s member, swirling the leaking precum around the blunt head, and then lightly gripping the hard length before pumping if with his palm. He gripped tightened a bit as Yoochun pushed his pants and boxers off, flinging it away somewhere in the room and kneading his ass cheeks as his moved his mouth back to claim Junsu’s lips.

Yoochun could feel himself nearly coming as Junsu pumped him faster and faster, his head spinning, knowing that he was close but he wanted to come deep inside Junsu.

Yoochun removed Junsu’s hand from his throbbing member, smirking at the whimper slipping past from Junsu’s lips, he lay Junsu to lie flat on his back. He quickly shoved his pants and boxers off in one swift motion. His shirt followed soon after.

Junsu licked his lip seeing Yoochun in his naked glory before pulling him closer, letting their tongue battle against each other. Yoochun pushed Junsu’s t-shirt up to pool at the upper part of his chest to nibble along the ridges of Junsu’s ribs. His hands spread Junsu’s leg wide to settle himself in between, letting the lean legs hang over his shoulder.

His open mouthed kisses moved downwards, leaving a wet trail where his tongue and mouth had been, towards Junsu’s navel, a pit stop to lap at the small dip and then continue downwards to Junsu’s throbbing length.

“Chun... hyung... please”

Junsu begged for Yoochun to enter. He wanted him inside him.

“Suck” Yoochun demanded, shoving his fingers into Junsu’s mouth which Junsu gladly did. He sucked, lapping the fingers with his saliva and nearly bit Yoochun’s fingers as Yoochun engulfed his member into his mouth.

Yoochun let his tongue wet the whole of Junsu’s member while sucking on the length. After deeming his fingers wet enough, he pulled away and moved to prepare Junsu. He bobbed his head up and down the long length, intending to make Junsu distracted with pleasure from the pain as Yoochun pushed one finger against the puckered hole.

“Hyung!” a loud whimpering cry escaped, as Junsu felt the alien digit enter his hole. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would as Yoochun pumped the finger in and out, the burning of his hole drowned by the pleasure of Yoochun’s mouth around him.

By the time that a second finger entered him, scissoring him open as it stretched him wider, Junsu was in too much pleasure as Yoochun had his whole length in his mouth and started to slowly swallow his tip, the throat muscles clenching on his member making Junsu’s grip in Yoochun’s long hair tighten. A third finger joined the other two entered him and Junsu no longer felt the pain, instead he thrusted down on the fingers wanting more friction, wanting it to go deeper inside him.

“... hyunghyunghyunghyung...”

The pleasure from the finger-fucking and fucking Yoochun hyung’s mouth had him come, long and hard into Yoochun’s mouth, as his whole body convulsed in ecstasy.

Junsu felt himself go limp and breathed in huge gulps of much needed air. He giggled as Yoochun’s tongue tickled his lower stomach and then it towards his mouth making him grow instantly harder. Junsu tasted himself in Yoochun’s mouth, the tangy taste of him and the taste of Yoochun made a heady mix.

“Yoochun, please, I need... you... in me...” Junsu begged into Yoochun’s mouth and Yoochun wasn’t planning to disobey.

Yoochun positioned himself over Junsu’s entrance and pushed himself against the ring of muscles, feeling the pleasures of how tight Junsu was against his cock.

“Fuck... Junsu... you’re so tight”

Yoochun had his head buried in Junsu’s neck, sucking on the soft skin as he entered in the rest of the way with one hard thrust which caused Junsu’s whole body to be thrusted upwards.

“You feel so... so.... good, Junsuyah”

But a tiny whimper escaped from Junsu’s mouth when Yoochun started to move. Yoochun stopped when he realised Junsu had his eyes tightly closed in pain.

“Su, am I hurting you? Shit. I’m so selfish.” Yoochun started to pull out but was stopped my Junsu.

“D-dont. It’s just.... just wait...Yoochun ... just.....wait.... please. I’ve never done this before.... and-“

“What?” Yoochun looked into Junsu’s eye. His member throbbing more painfully by the minute from lack of movement. Just a constant tightness. “You’ve never been in this position before or you’ve never had sex before.”

Junsu breathed through his nose, trying to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled to the brim. He felt like his ass had just been ripped open.

“Uhm. Just you know. Sex. In general.”

“Fuck. Why... didn’t you tell me? I thought because you were so forward and... Yunho...” Yoochun tried to pull away again but Junsu clenched his muscle causing Yoochun to moan in pleasure as he squeezed him.

“Please. Don’t move away. J-just let me adjust.”

Yoochun nodded and let his lips tenderly kiss Junsu so he would be distracted from the pain. He pushed his tongue past his lips, licking the roof of Junsu’s mouth and then sucking on his tongue. Junsu pulled away.

“You can move now.”

Yoochun nodded and moving past the t-shirt that was still pooled around Junsu’s armpit before claiming one of Junsu’s erected nipples into his mouth.

Yoochun slowly moved, and Junsu felt the burn slowly turn to pleasure and soon he was begging for Yoochun to move faster. Wanting more friction and pushing his hips down for every thrust Yoochun gave

“...ugh...Hyung...ugh..ugh....fasterfaster... fuck....ugh... harder..”

Yoochun complied with Junsu’s wish and fucked him harder and faster angling his hips so he could reach that bundle of nerve buried deep inside Junsu that would make him see stars. As a loud straggled cry sounded from his mouth and the painful dig of Junsu’s fingernails on his naked back, Yoochun knew he had hit the spot and aimed his evry thrust toward the spot. He knew that he hit bull’s eye every time as the scream turned louder and louder.

Yoochun could feel himself at his limits as his movements became more frantic and losing its rhythm, his hands pumping Junsu’s cock in synch with his thrusts, but he wanted Junsu to come first before he succumbed to his climax.

Junsu saw white spots behind his closed eyelids as he felt his sac tighten and he finally came hard, his cum spurting onto both their stomachs. Junsu’s muscles tightened around Yoochun as his climax overcame him sending a domino effect to Yoochun as the tightening around his member made him reach his climax too, filling Junsu with his seed.

Yoochun gave a few final thrusts before laying his length on Junsu’s body, tired from the exertion, letting their bodies ride over their climax, breaths loud and breathing in their musky scent mingled with sweat.

Yoochun pulled himself out of Junsu, Junsu moaning at the loss as cum flowed out of his whole staining the couch. Junsu move over in the cramped couch to let Yoochun some space. Junsu instantly latched himself onto Yoochun’s skin, craving the taste of Yoochun’s sweaty skin.

“Mum’s gonna kill me when she finds out you stained her couch”

“I guess you could add that to the long list that I should be worried about.”

Yoochun nuzzled against Junsu’s cheek, giving him a little peck on the corner of his mouth.

“How was it?”

“You’re pretty good. For an old guy” Junsu joked earning him a bite on his lips.

“Fine. You’re really really amazing . For an old guy”

Yoochun punished him with a hard bite on his collar bone. He sucked on the bony flesh, sucking and licking until a nice purple mark formed on his clavicles. Junsu moaned in pleasure as Yoochun kneaded his sore ass, pulling at his cheeks, teasing his entrance.

Junsu cupped Yoochun’s cheek bring Yoochun’s mouth towards his and he gave him quick repeating pecks on the lips making Yoochun smile at the child-like behaviour.

“Seriously Mister Park, it was awesome. It was super fun.” Another short peck on the lips. “Can we do it again?”

 

 

 

 

Junsu laughed his high pitched laugh as he felt himself thrown towards another wall because Yoochun had lost his footing again carrying him towards his bedroom.

The exchanged a sloppy kiss, Yoochun’s hand sliding beneath the white t-shirt which still wasn't gone from Junsu’s body.

“Fuck I wanna taste your skin without this stupid t-shirt in the way. Take it off.”

“Aye-aye sir” Junsu imitated a sailor saluting to his captain before he tightened his legs around Yoochun’s waist, feeling Yoochun’s palms cupping his ass firmly so he wouldn’t fall and he slipped off the discriminating cloth from his body.

The moment the shirt left Junsu’s skin, Yoochun’s lips fastened onto the soft skin, purposely licking on Junsu’s stomach in small kitten licks loving the squirming and giggles bursting from Junsu’s lips as he tickled him.

“Yoochun hyung. Wrong way!” Junsu giggled, pointing his hand towards the opposite way.

Yoochun stopped halfway pulling Junsu’s mouth to shut him up. “You talk too much!” And they made their way blindly to Junsu’s bedroom, lips still glued together.

 

 

 

 

Junsu pushed himself down hard onto Yoochun’s cock, feeling himself filled wholly.

His hands scrunching the bed sheets on either side of Yoochun’s head as Junsu pulled himself up along Yoochun’s length, almost entirely until only the tip of the hardened length left inside him. He leaned down to bite Yoochun's shoulder, biting hard to muffle his loud moans, which in turn made Yoochun groan in pain and pleasure.

Junsu slammed himself down hard on Yoochun at the same moment Yoochun thrust up to meet up hitting his prostate hard making Junsu arch his back arms gripping tightly on Yoochun bent knees as they both came hard together.

Junsu lay limp on Yoochun’s body and Yoochun’s encircled his small waist to pull himself out. He gently brought Junsu’s body towards his, letting the boy’s head fall onto his chest.

“...great...older....rocks....” Junsu mumbled sleepily before letting the sandman claim him.

Yoochun chuckled against the boy’s hair and whispered,  _young boys aren't too bad either_ , before he let sleep claims him too.

 

 

 

 

Yoochun woke up with a huge satisfied grin stupidly plastered on his face. He rolled over wanting to snuggle up to Junsu, maybe do another round, but found the boy was missing. Before he could worry where Junsu had gone, he noticed a post-it pasted on his naked chest. He took the post-it off and read the note with amusement.

 

_Good morning, grandpa.  
You looked too tired; I didn’t have the heart to wake you. 8D  
Go shower.  
I made breakfast._

_-Your awesome grandson-  
xoxoxo_

“Idiot” Yoochun muttered before getting up and taking the very much needed shower.

The shower they had together last night after a few hours of sleep because it was too uncomfortable sleeping in soiled sheets didn’t help much. It ended up with his arms out leaning against the shower wall and Junsu ramming into him from behind, the taste of Junsu's wet skin already making him feel light headed remembering last night.

He had a quick icy cold shower before he wrapped himself in one of the towels hanging in the bathroom. He brushed his teeth with a toothbrush already lined with toothpaste that lay on the side of the sink. He pulled his sweatpants on which were folded neatly at the foot of the bed, wondering where his boxers and t-shirt went as he couldn’t find it in the room.

He padded towards the kitchen, towel hanging from his neck and the sweatpants alone covering him, the smell of bacons and eggs pulling him in the right direction. When he entered the kitchen he found where his t-shirt and boxers had gone to. Junsu had his back to him. His t-shirt was hanging slightly loose since he was smaller and his boxers just peeking through the t-shirt underneath.

Yoochun was going to give the boy a little hug and maybe a good squeeze on his pert bottom when a voice stopped him.

“Good morning Yoochun”

Yoochun paled upon hearing Kim JiKyung’s voice.

“Oh, hyung, come sit down and have breakfast. Mum just got home.”

Yoochun nodded towards JiKyung and his blood grew cold thinking of ways how he should explain himself half naked, wet, in her household. But JiKyung didn’t seem troubled at all finding her neighbour in only sweatpants roaming around her home. So he kept his cool.

Instead she thanked him. “Thank you so much Yoochun”

“What?” Yoochun said dumbfounded. He wasn’t sure why JiKyung noona haven’t kicked him out of the house already.

“He told me all about last night”

“H-he did?” Yoochun stuttered nervously and quickly turned towards Junsu who only winked back.

“Yeah, it was so sweet of you. Junsu really doesn’t like being left alone. So offering to sleep over to make sure he’s alright is just so sweet. It’s hard to find such a nice guy nowadays.”

“Oh. Erm. You’re welcome.” JiKyung would kill him if she knew what he did to her son last night.

“Junsu, I’ve never seen you wear that shirt before. Is it new?” JiKyung asked her son, curiously looking at the shirt because she felt like she’s seen someone wear it before.

Yoochun straightened. He was going to get it now.

“This?” Junsu looked down at Yoochun’s shirt. “No, it’s Mister Parks” Yoochun’s eyes flew to Junsu’s face in alarm. “He gave it to me because I said it looked cool.”

Yoochun heard himself breathe, not realising he had held his breath.

“That’s so nice of you Yoochun. You didn’t have to.”

Suddenly JiKyung’s face scrunched up, thinking deeply. “I was just thinking, I have this seminar in Jeju in a few days, and it's a school week so I can’t bring Junsu along... and he doesn’t like being all alone.... but I don’t want to impose on you.... but you know if he could stay over during...” JiKyung left off looking hopefully towards Yoochun.

Junsu turned towards Yoochun and couldn’t wipe the grin from forming on his mouth.

“Yeah Mister Park, could I sleep over when mom’s not around?”

Yoochun saw the mischevious glint in Junsu’s eyes. He bit his lips suggestively and lifted his t-shirt,  _Yoochun’s t-shirt_ , a little to bare a small strip of skin and the hint of a dark purple mark just above the boxers before giving him a slow wink.

A curl pulled at the corners of Yoochun’s mouth and he turned to JiKyung.

“I’d love to have your son sleep over.”

 

 

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kim JiKyung left her son and Yoochun to talk and joke around in the kitchen. She was feeling exhausted from last night and decided to crash onto the couch. She lay down and felt something sticky on her couch.

“Junsu!”

“Yeah mum?” Junsu’s voice called out from the kitchen.

“Did you spill something on my couch?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is a reupload from my livejournal account.


End file.
